Always Yours
by kylee-x3
Summary: AU Klaine. Inspired by Nicholas Sparks' 'The Notebook'
1. Prologue

I stared blankly at my reflection in the full-length mirror of the hotel room. I held up one pair of skinny jeans, and then another, and another. None of them seemed right. Maybe the khaki shorts I had packed? I rummaged through the various articles of clothing that were strewn in no particular order in my duffel bag. I held up the khaki shorts, and then crinkled my nose, mouthing 'no' to myself. I grabbed the pair of darkwash skinny jeans and tugging them on. They would have to work.

After a bit more searching, I pulled out a plain white button-down shirt and putting it on. Tucking the ends into the jeans, and then rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. As a last moment decision, I tugged on a black vest.

I ran my fingers through my toussled hair, making sure it looked alright. I was ready, and I looked alright. I was good to go. However, I dropped down onto the cheap hotel bed, holding my head in my hands.

'Maybe I shouldn't go,' I said aloud to myself. I placed my chin in my hand, and then shook my head. I was being stupid. I needed to go. After slipping my sock-clad feet into a pair of old converse, I grabbed my messenger bag and exited the hotel room. As I exited to the main lobby, the manager, who stood at the check-in counter, nodded his head politely and offered a smile.

I walked outside, the cool air of Lima, Ohio hitting me. It was April, so it was a bit chilly but not enough to need a sweater. I approached my car, unlocking the doors and then sliding inside. Sticking the key in the ignition, I pulled out of my parking spot and began to drive along the familiar road. I knew I was stupid for coming back here. But, I needed answers. I needed confirmation for myself that... well, I wasn't completely sure of what I needed yet.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, but I did not acknowledge it. I hardly heard the radio playing in the background, playing some Top 40's hit I wasn't familiar with. I wondered quietly to myself what James would think of me coming here today. Well, he knew I had returned to Lima for a few days, though he was not sure why.

_'No, I just need to visit my dad and my brother and my old friends. Get some shopping done... make sure they're all attending the wedding,' I had said with a chuckle._

_James, whose strong hand was resting on my hip as we laid together in bed, let out a long sigh, 'I wish I could go with you, babe, but-'_

_'No, no,' I had said hurriedly. I watched the confusion cloud his features, 'I mean it'd be nice if you could come, but I know... I mean, I know you're busy with this trial.'_

_James was an incredibly successful lawyer. That didn't surprise anyone at all. He was handsome, charming, and was completely able to support me. I loved him. Truly, I did._

So when he had called me this afternoon as I sat in my hotel room, giving myself a pep talk, I told him that I hadn't yet seen my dad, or any of my friends. I said I had gotten some shopping done, and that I was gonna grab some lunch and then possibly head to an old friend's house. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Right?

I continued along down the path I was all too familiar with. As I drove along, I hardly took my eyes off the path I drove along. I didn't look at the trees, the river that traveled down the left side of the road. I didn't acknowledge the lack of houses, or general people driving along this old path.

There was a break in the trees, and I gulped down air. As I drove on, the trees separated until the huge, white house came into view. I drove slowly along, finally coming to a halt a safe distance from the house.

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw him. He was sitting on the front porch of the house, and as he saw my house he looked up. He shielded his eyes from the sun, looking straight into my car. Did he recognize me? Could he tell who I was. The newspaper article that had led me here crinkled in my pocket as I released the latch on my seatbelt, grabbing my messenger bag and slowly stepping out.

I shut the door behind me, walking forward slowly. His face looked shocked as he slowly stepped off the porch, walking just as slowly towards me. When we were about ten feet apart, we stopped, just staring at each other.

The silence wasn't awkward. However, I could feel the questions I'm sure were at the tip of his tongue hang in the air. I felt as though I couldn't look at him enough, I needed to drink him in. He looked perfect. The tight black curls that had once been so out of control were tame, though not with product. One single curl hung down the center of his forehead. His hazel eyes, framed with long lashes were staring right back at me. He had grown just a little, though I was still a bit taller than him. His shoulders had broadened, and his arms were bigger. He definitely had gained muscles. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a tight white v-neck.

His voice, soft and melodic, broke me from my thoughts.

'Kurt,' he whispered. How wonderful it sounded to have his voice whisper my name.

'Blaine,' I whispered in return, and that was all it took. We moved towards each other, wrapping our arms around each other in a tight embrace.


	2. Someone Like You

The year was 2010, and Kurt Hummel was 17 years old. In the small, provincial town of Lima, Ohio, Kurt stood backstage of the small stage that sat in the middle of the State Fair. The members of the New Directions were bustling around, warming up their voices, or fixing their hair and make-up.

Kurt stood in the midst of it, his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot on the floor, sighing softly. Everyone seemed nervous, but Kurt wasn't. He, of course, wasn't singing lead in this performance, nor was he doing anything of importance. Glancing over to the full length mirror on his right, he glanced over how he looked. His pale skin hadn't tanned at all, regardless of it being a few days into the summer. His light brown hair was perfectly coiffed, and his glasz eyes looked tired and worn out. Sighing, he brushed down his tight black skinny jeans and white polo.

Mercedes Jones, his closest friend in Glee Club walked to his side, smiling brightly at him and Kurt gave a half, sad sort of smile in return, 'How you doin', boo?' She asked, as Kurt helped adjust the white flower accessory in her curly black hair.

Kurt just shrugged, 'Good. How are you?'

'Good,' replied Mercedes, though she didn't look convinced.

An awkward silence fell over them, as Kurt wondered quietly to himself why Mercedes had even asked that. This had, without a doubt, been one of the worst days of his life. The bullying at his school started off as nothing different than what he'd been experiencing since sixth grade when all the boys' voices changed, with the exception of his. Locker shoves, dumpster tosses, slushie facials, and pejorative slurs thrown his way. But towards the middle of the year, shortly after his father's heart attack, he had discovered that his biggest tormentor of all was actually a closet homosexual himself.

Will Schuester peeped his head into the dressing room, breaking Kurt from his thoughts, and waved them out of the room. The twelve members of the New Directions exited the dressing room and took their places on either side of the stage. In all honesty, Kurt was embarrassed to be performing with the New Directions. Sure, they were the most disliked kids in the history of William McKinley High School, but after taking twelfth place at the Show Choir Nationals in New York City, it was embarrassing. They were the laughing-stock of the Show Choir world. Seeing as their two lead singers, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, had decided to have a small game of tonsil hockey _on stage, _it had cost them nationals.

But performing is what Kurt loved. He needed it to live, it was his everything. If he didn't perform with the New Directions, where would he perform? Not like he would return to Dalton. Kurt rolled his eyes at just the thought. Dalton Academy was an all-boys boarding school. He had transferred there after the bullying at McKinley had become just too much to handle. Kurt loved it there, the safety, the friends. He had even met a lot of other gay guys, and even dated two. He even joined the glee club there, the Warblers. However, he felt smothered there. Kurt couldn't wear his own clothes, never sang what he wanted during Warbler Practice, and he was overflowing in homework he could hardly make up. So he returned to McKinley.

Rachel entered the stage, standing in front of the microphone stand, one of her pink-bedazzled microphones on it. She smiled at the crowd as the overhead voice announced, 'Give it up for McKinley High School's New Directions!' There was a smattering of applause, and then the music started up. At her cue, Rachel began to sing.

_'I heard that you settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.'_

Rachel truly had a beautiful voice, no one could deny that. However, Kurt knew he had just as amount talent, if not more. If only he was given more of an opportunity. Rachel continued singing alone, and on their cue, the other members of the New Directions walked out onto the stage, beginning to harmonize as they were supposed to.

_'Nothing compares, no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?'_

The cheering of the crowd grew as the New Directions joined in the song. Kurt wondered what it would be like to be the lead singer of a performance. To see people cheering for all of them, maybe specifically for him. But he knew that it would probably never happen. _'Oh well,'_ Kurt thought, '_Next year I'll be in New York, and they'll wish they had put me as their lead singer.' _He could survive one more year.

_'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.'_

After the performance, Kurt walked back to the dressing room, tossed his satchel over his shoulder and waved goodbye to the members of the New Directions.

'Kurt, wait!' Finn, his step-brother, called out, 'Do you wanna stay and ride some rides with Rachel and me?'

Kurt laughed softly, 'Um, thanks but no thanks, Finn. I'll just see you at home.'

Without waiting for another shout of protest, which he knew would probably come, Kurt exited the dressing room and hurried towards his car.

'Kurt!' a voice called out, and Kurt was surprised since he knew the voice, but knew it didn't belong to any of the members of the New Directions.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, seeing a small pack of boys that he recognized instantly, especially the boy at the head of the group, the one who had called his name.

'Ryan!' Kurt exclaimed, waving as an excited grin lit up his features. He jogged the short distance to them, and once he reached them, he was enveloped into a huge group hug.

The boys were some of his fellow Warblers, and Ryan Anderson was the boy who had been his best friend while he was at Dalton. Ryan was not gay himself, but had recounted several stories to Kurt about his older brother's trials with homophobia.

'Wow, I've missed you guys,' chuckled Kurt as he broke away from the group. The boys all began to talk at once, causing Kurt to laugh again, 'Why are you guys here?'

Ryan spoke up above every one's excited chatter, 'We just wanted to come to the fair, but hearing that you guys were going to perform made us really want to come. Have to say, we were disappointed when you weren't singing lead, though.'

'Who was that Latina chick with the smokin' bod?' Luke's excited voice came through. At this, everyone began to talk once again. Ryan rolled his eyes.

'Let's go get something to eat, yeah?'

'Yeah!' the Warblers yelled excitedly. Kurt laughed. The Warblers were honestly the craziest guys he'd ever met when they were together. A tug on his heartstrings made Kurt realize how much he really missed them.

Kurt stood at Ryan's side as they walked through the fair, heading towards the small cluster of food booths. Ryan talked easily about how school and Warbler practice had been while Kurt was gone. Once they reached the food booth, Kurt ordered a small bag of popcorn, and Ryan ordered a funnel cake. They sat down at the group of picnic tables, the other Warblers joining them as they got mounds of cotton candy, hot dogs, and other various foods that Kurt wouldn't touch unless his life depended on it.

'Hey Ryan,' a voice called out, and Kurt looked to his left side, his eyes focusing in on a boy who looked very much like Ryan. He was a bit taller, and was more built in his arms and chest than Ryan. His dark hair was tamed to his head by what looked like a lot of gel, and his hazel eyes were shining. Beside him walked a boy with unfortunate, poofy blond hair and a dopey smile on his face.

'Oh, hey Blaine,' Ryan said casually, dusting his fingers free of powdered sugar, 'Kurt, this is my brother Blaine, and his date Jeremiah. Guys, this is Kurt.'

His date. Kurt crinkled his nose a bit, but then smiled softly, holding out his hand. Blaine shook it eagerly, and Jeremiah shook it after with a small smile on his face.

'Nice to meet you,' said Kurt as he pulled his hand away, smiling politely up at them.

'Yeah, you too. We saw you guys perform, you were really good. I'm sorry you didn't win Nationals though,' said Blaine.

Kurt smiled, 'Aren't we all,' He joked, but thanking him nonetheless.

Realizing they were a bit out of place, Blaine and Jeremiah said their goodbyes and then left. Kurt watched as they left, fealing jealousy bubble and coil in his stomach. He had just met Blaine, yet for some reason he had immediately felt something for him. Kurt didn't believe in love at first sight, yet he felt, for some reason, like he needed to get to know Blaine more. All Kurt knew was that he would be spending a lot of his time this summer with Ryan.


	3. I Walk The Line

'But, Dad-'

'No.'

'Dad, please-'

'No, Kurt.'

'Dad!'

'Kurt, I need you alright? It's just for one day.'

It was unfortunate for Kurt that he was a car shop owner's son. It's not like he could quit, exactly. So when all of the lifts were full, it was Kurt's job to come into the shop, lay down on a roller board and slide under cars. Kurt was _gay_, therefore he should fit the stereotype that he knew nothing about cars, couldn't play sports, and knew as much about fashion as Vera Wang herself. The last two fit Kurt to a T. However, his father had taught Kurt everything he knew, which meant that Kurt could basically identify any problem a car had, and fix it. That didn't mean Kurt had to enjoy it.

'Fine, Dad. I'll be in in ten minutes, alright?' Kurt asked as he pushed himself off of his bed that he was sprawled out on. He hung up with his dad, changing into a t-shirt and overalls and heading to his dad's shop.

It wasn't that Kurt hated working there, exactly. He liked making money, and it was nice to have an opportunity to spend time with his dad. Sure, they hung out most nights and they always had Friday night dinners, but ever since his dad married Carole Hudson and she and her son Finn moved into the house, they didn't spend much one-on-one time with each other. Kurt loved his dad, he had no idea what he would do without him. When Kurt had revealed he was gay, his dad had said, 'I know. I've known since you were three.' And boy, was that a relief. Kurt knew he was obviously gay, he was well... flamboyant and loud like many gay men are. Why else would he have been tormented in school? But hearing his dad's reassurance, and support had just made it all seem okay.

Kurt sat down on a stool at the front desk of his dad's shop, searching through the stacks of paperwork that sat on the desk. Burt Hummel was never one to get paperwork and fill order sheets unless he had to. That was usually Kurt's job when he came into the shop. Yet as Kurt sat there, he knew he hadn't come in to do paperwork. His dad only called him in when he was swamped, had more cars than he could deal with. Finn, who worked there as well, had taken the day off, so Kurt was sure his dad would be tossing him under a car any minute now.

'Kurt! Get back here!'

_Right on time_, Kurt thought as he stood up, walking back. His dad, who was scribbling messily on a slip of paper that sat on a clip-board, glanced up as Kurt walked back, 'Lift number four,' He said simply, before looking back down at the paper.

Kurt sighed, running through his hair which was sticking almost straight up. He hadn't bothered to do anything with it, honestly, who would he run into today?

'Oh, hey Kurt!'

_Shit_, Kurt cursed softly in his head. Standing there, a big grin spread out on his gorgeous features, was Blaine Anderson. Wishing the Earth would just open up and suck him through the floor, Kurt forced a smile and walked over, 'Hey Blaine,' He said casually. He cleared his throat, 'Um, what's the problem?'

Blaine glanced down at his car, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. God, how much Kurt just wanted to reach over and suck that lip into his mouth and-

'I honestly don't know,' Blaine broke Kurt out of his thoughts. Realizing what he had just been thinking, Kurt felt heat rise into his cheeks.

'Alright, well what happened?'

Blaine sighed, 'Well, I was driving along and steam started to rise from the hood. So I pulled over, and I just heard this... bubbling noise coming from the radiator.'

Kurt nodded, walking to the car and lifting the hood. He propped it open, waving the smoke that blew from the hood away and waiting for it to clear, 'You can sit if you want,' He told Blaine, motioning to the stool that sat beside the table with the tool box. Blaine sat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Kurt noticed he looked a bit sad. Seeing as the smoke was still clearing, he turned to Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest, 'Um, this is probably none of my business, but... are you alright?'

Blaine glanced up, looking surprised that Kurt would even ask, 'What? I, yeah, I'm, you know. No, I'm fine.'

Kurt kinked an eyebrow at Blaine, chuckling as he moved forward, peering down into the hood of the car, 'Well, you know, I've been told I'm a very good listener,' He said with a shrug, glancing at Blaine over the side of the car before looking back down, 'But, you know. We could talk about anything else. The weather, the Buckeyes, music.'

Blaine chuckled, but did not reply. Kurt grunted as he disconnected the negative battery terminal, 'Though... preferably not the Buckeyes.'

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, laughing again, 'Not a football fan?'

'I like it just fine. But after countless football Sundays with my dad and step-brother, it's a touchy subject,' He joked, 'I'll have you know I played kicker on my high school football team for a week during Sophmore year.'

Blaine looked genuinely surprised as he looked at what Kurt was doing in the hood of his car, 'Really? I'd pay big money to see that.'

Not knowing whether to be offended or not, Kurt just laughed, 'True story. It all ended with a spectacular dance routine. But we did win.'

Blaine laughed, and as the conversation died off, Kurt decided not to press the subject anymore. He worked in silence after telling Blaine the problem was that he had a blown head gasket. Blaine surprised him by breaking the silence, 'You know the guy I was with the other night? Jeremiah? It just... didn't work out.'

'Oh...' Kurt said slowly, trying to not smile, 'I'm sorry, Blaine. That's too bad,' He said as he drained the radiator.

'It's fine. Have you ever... made up in your head that someone liked you? Like in your head, it all seems so real, but to everyone else they can clearly see your feelings aren't... reciprocated?'

_Finn, Sam, a few boys at Dalton. Kurt had more than enough experience in that area_, 'Yeah of course.'

'Well, it was kind of like that. Except Jeremiah just... used my feelings for him as an ego boost. The second a more attractive guy showed interest in him, he was off.'

Kurt frowned, 'I'm really sorry, Blaine. If that's true, Jeremiah didn't... deserve you,' He said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Blaine just shrugged it off.

Kurt took his time cleaning the head and bock as Blaine rambled. He started off just talking about Jeremiah, and next he was talking about every guy he had ever liked and how they hadn't worked out. Kurt only half listened, nodding and saying 'yeah' whenever it felt appropriate. As Kurt stared at Blaine, watching the way he licked his lips every once and a while, seeing the way his eyes darkened when a particular thing angered him, Kurt found himself thinking more and more about Blaine. He could really... fall in love with this boy. Not easily, of course, and who knew, Blaine could turn out to be another Sam. Except actually gay.

'Oh God, Kurt...' Blaine said, his eyes suddenly wide, and Kurt's eyes snapped from where they had been lingering on Blaine's toned arms to his eyes, 'I've been rambling for, like, fifteen minutes. I'm so sorry, you've barely gotten a word in.' Blaine's cheeks burned bright red.

'No, no,' Kurt chuckled as he fastened the new gasket in place, 'I told you I was a good listener. I guess you were just proving I wasn't a liar.'

Blaine shook his head, sighing, 'I still feel terrible. Do you have... a lunch break or something? Maybe we could grab coffee or lunch or...?'

Kurt's eyes flickered to the clock behind Blaine's head, 'Well, I have lunch break at 1:30, but I'd really... prefer not to go anywhere dressed like this,' He admitted, laughing as he replaced everything that had needed to be taken out, shutting the hood to the car.

'Right, of course. I'm sorry,' Blaine said, looking down at his feet and blushing. Kurt just chuckled, telling Blaine it was fine, and no big deal at all.

They sat in another awkward silence as Kurt wrote out Blaine's receipt. Blaine paid with a credit card, and then exited the shop.

Two weeks later, Kurt waited in his living room, arms crossed over his chest. His dad and Finn were watching a football game, and Carol was making dinner. Kurt kept glancing down at his watch, and out of the window. Ryan had asked him to go see a movie with him, and Kurt had agreed. Anything to get out of the house. Finally, a honk sounded outside and Kurt jumped up, 'Bye Dad, bye Finn, bye Carol,' He called out, shoving his wallet into his back pocket and walking outside. He went to get into the front seat of the car, but saw someone already sitting there. He slid into the back seat instead, seeing Ryan in the driver's seat, a pretty red-head girl in the passenger seat, and none other than Blaine sitting in the seat beside him. Blaine grinned sheepishly.

_Oh_, Kurt thought to himself, _So this was, like, an arranged double date. Sneaky._

'Hey,' the red-head smiled sweetly as she turned, extending her arm, 'I'm Leah.'

Kurt shook her hand, 'Kurt,' He said with a smile. As Leah turned back around, her and Ryan beginning to talk quietly, Kurt turned to Blaine, 'How'd you get suckered into this?'

Blaine laughed, 'Ryan said he wanted someone there just in case the conversation got awkward. Apparently, Leah's a little... well...'

'Flashing my boobs is really funny to me,' Leah said, her voice entirely serious.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he snorted out a laugh, 'Oh, God.'

'Yeah,' Blaine chuckled, 'And I told him I wasn't going to be a third wheel, so he promised that he'd find me a... date.'

'So this is a date?' Kurt said, a flirty smile lighting up his deatures.

Blaine just shrugged casually, not meeting Kurt's gaze, 'You know, if you want it to be.'

Kurt smiled, 'Sounds good to me,' He said casually, 'You know... girls like her make me realize how lucky I am to be gay,' He mumbled, and Blaine let out a laugh. Ryan parked at the movie theater, and the four of them got out. Ryan wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulders as they bought their tickets (both Kurt and Blaine paid for their own), and then bought drinks. They walked into the theater, sitting down with Blaine sitting between Kurt and Leah, while Ryan sat on Leah's other side.

'So, Blaine, you live in New York with your parents?' Kurt asked as he took a sip of his Diet Coke.

Blaine nodded, wiping the back of his mouth after taking a sip of his drink, 'Yeah, I go to NYU up there. That's why Ryan boards at Dalton.'

Kurt nodded, 'Yeah, Ryan told me he felt like he had to go to Dalton because you could get in on a discount,' He said, and Blaine nodded, 'That's amazing you go to NYU. What are you working towards?'

Blaine sighed, 'Well, I'm majoring in Politics, and minoring in Music,' He said simply, shrugging. Kurt sensed it was a sensitive subject, so he changed the subject. They chatted casually about music tastes, and a bit about the bullying they had faced.

'So, I ended up transferring to Dalton after Karofsky threatened to kill me-'

'Wait, he threatened to kill you? And he was like... serious?'

Kurt licked his lips, 'Well, he said he'd kill me if I ever told anyone...'

'Told anyone what?'

'...That he-'

At that moment, the lights dimmed and the movie began. Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear, 'It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later?'

Blaine nodded, and they both turned their attention to the movie. Halfway through, Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, and pointed to Leah and Ryan, who were attached at the mouth. Kurt crinkled his nose, laughing softly with Blaine before looking away awkwardly. Seeing Leah and Ryan kiss brought back Kurt's cravings to kiss Blaine. Casting him a sideways glance, Kurt looked at Blaine, seeing him completely immersed in the movie. Kurt looked back at the screen, trying to catch up with what was going on.

As the movie came to a conclusion, ending happily with the heroine ending up with her hero, Kurt, Blaine, Ryan, and Leah stood and shuffled out of the movie theater. They chatted casually about their favorite parts in the movie until they reached the car. Kurt went around to the right side, trying to open the door but it was still locked. Ryan grabbed Blaine's arm, tugging him back from the car, 'Hey,' He whispered, 'Leah and I are going back to her house, her parents are out of town...'

Blaine rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, we'll walk. If it's alright with Kurt,' He stated, walking over and seeing Kurt. He smiled, 'Hey,' He said, and Kurt turned to face him with a sweet smile, 'Ryan and Leah are planning some... alone time. Would it be alright if I just walked you home?'

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes, 'Yeah, that's fine. I can give you a lift home once we reach my house.'

'That'd be nice,' Blaine said with a smile. They said their goodbyes to Leah and Ryan and then began to walk down the sidewalk, 'So, um, do you feel comfortable telling me the story now?'

Kurt paused, not sure of what Blaine was talking about before remembering, 'Oh, yeah. Um, okay. So one day, Karofsky shoved me into a locker,' He began as they walked along the sidewalk, 'And I was just... so fed up with it. So I ran after him and confronted him,' He laughed a little, 'I don't even remember half of the stuff I said to him. All I remember was yelling at him. And then he threatened to hit me. We were face to face, and I was yelling... the next thing I knew, he grabbed me and just... kissed me,' Kurt paused as Blaine let out a slight gasp, 'I was... shocked. It was my first kiss, with a guy, and it was forced on me. And then he went in for a second kiss, but I quickly pushed him off. He then got even angrier and left. He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone that he had kissed me.'

Blaine was silent for a moment, letting everything Kurt had just said to sink in. Kurt panicked a bit, wondering if the information was too much for Blaine to handle.

'Wow, Kurt,' Blaine finally said, 'I'm so... so sorry,' He whispered slowly, biting down on his lower lip, 'And you... went back to McKinley with him there?'

Kurt shrugged, 'Well, he and a girl in my glee club, Santana, formed a group called the 'Bully Whips' to help kids who are getting bullied. It's kind of... stupid, but I mean... seeing as my number one tormentor is the one who's supposed to stop the bullying, I'm fine. Plus, Karofsky apologized... I mean, I feel bad for him. He's so confused in his sexuality, you know? I'm glad that... I've just always known I was gay.'

'Yeah, I did too,' Blaine stated casually.

'Actually, I did go through a stage where I tried to be straight for my dad... I wore plaid, and puffy vests, and sang in, like, two tones deeper than I usually do.'

Blaine chuckled, 'My dad, he's not very supportive of me being gay, you know. So he tried to do activities with me to "turn me straight" or whatever. But I've always just been straight up... gay.'

They continued to chat casually about music tastes, and old boyfriends and crushes. Kurt told the extremely embarrassing story of his crush on his step brother Finn, which Blaine teased him relentlessly about ('Isn't that, like, incest?' Blaine had asked between chuckles), and Blaine told a story about how he harbored a small crush for his first roommate at Dalton, a boy named Wes. As they reached Kurt's front yard, Kurt walked into his house and grabbed the keys to his Navigator. He unlocked the doors, and the two of them piled inside the car.

'You can look for something to listen to,' Kurt said as he began to drive, hooking his iPod up to the dock and slipping it into Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded, skipping through songs before landing on one. As it began to play, Kurt crinkled his nose, 'Oh, God.'

'Hey, you're the one with this song on your iPod, Kurt,' Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt just shook his head, chuckling as Blaine began to sing, 'You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch-line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down!'

Kurt admired Blaine's voice as he drove to the house he knew Ryan stayed at when his family was in town, the Anderson's 'Summer House' as Ryan put it, 'Katy Perry is a goddess,' Blaine sighed out as they finished up the song, and listened to a few other Katy Perry songs.

'You have an amazing voice,' Kurt commented, smiling over at Blaine as he pulled to a stop in front of the very expensive-looking house.

'Thank you,' Blaine smiled, nibbling on his lower lip. He placed his hand on the door handle, but didn't open it yet, 'Hey, um... you have a phone right? Do you, maybe, wanna text me sometime?'

Kurt blushed, biting down on his lower lip and then nodding, 'Yeah,' He said, holding out his hand. Blaine pulled out his iPhone, dropping it into Kurt's hand. Kurt punched in his number, and then handed it back to Blaine, 'Fair warning, you'll probably have to text me first. I'm not much of a text-er, unless it's someone special.'

Blaine smiled, nodding, 'I'll text you tomorrow then, Kurt,' He said, hesitating, before leaning over and pecking Kurt's soft cheek. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine was pushing open the door and waving as he ran up the driveway to his house.


End file.
